piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ElizaCreststeel
Thanks for all your work - you're putting in a large amount of info. Nebuchadezzar Marsh 21:06, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Let me know if you need help Sturge 23:58, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Awesome! Awesome pic, Eliza! Dagger's a little disappointed he didn't get the right pose, but the pic looks wicked. We are one dangerous band of rogues, eliza!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 17:28, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Daggerhawk Daggerhawk is my cousin, and he almost got me kicked out of the guild. How? Well, we were sitting right next to each other playing pirates, and I went on his to help him with a quest. he took that time to go on my pirates and say to the the guild.. um... "I like men." The guild was shocked and I told them I didn't do that, and luckily Kate defended me. I almost kicked dagger out of the guild for that remark.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:23, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Reply Bark, how old is he? Tell him that my old guild used to not let in younger players because of stupid stuff like that. If someone had reported you - you could have been banned from the game, period. I don't want that. I won't talk to him myself... but he's on notice in my book - and you know i'm pretty laid back. He's 11 I think. By the way, I think it would be cool to make the officers in the guild have different jobs. You said that in Remants you were to Communications Officer. We could do stuff like that in the new one.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 16:26, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ETC website I was wondering about the ETC website. I wanna join but a quick question: do you have to recieve an e-mail from the website with a code before you can make an account on there, like the Pirates Online Forums? My e-mail has this thing so that I can only get e-mails from people who's address is on my contacts. Just wondering.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 20:18, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Ok I did. I didn't enter my real name (I typed in Mr No-Name) and did January 1, 1995 as my birth date (though I'm not bonr then).-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:53, 9 July 2009 (UTC) You made me the Lore Librarian for the guild? Cool, and thanks! (Quick question, what do I do?) Oh ya, and good choice choosing Alehaha (or whatever her name is, lol) for your 2nd in command. She is really nice. -- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:32, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Yea, you totally made a good choice!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 23:33, 10 July 2009 (UTC) My goals Guess what? I am now on the last black pearl recruit quest, and I'm only level 25! I'm gonna try for getting the staff before the end of the summer, though it's gonna be hard.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 03:58, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Who cares about the headline? I was surfing the internet and I found the old UM website, as well as the Remnants ones. Both of those guilds sounded pretty cool. I was wondering, did any of the current ETC pirates also be in the UM and Remnants, besides you?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 18:36, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Whoa, thats cool. I had no idea Olo and Jinsai were in the UM. I had a feeling they were in the Remnants, though.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 20:59, 13 July 2009 (UTC) UPDATES Eliza Read this now there uhave been updates and thaey changed bilgewater if you dont update the real iformaion iam am telling CathrineMunro -- 12:38, 23 July 2009 (UTC)Doomei I'm sorry I'm sorry, but I'm gonna leave the ETC. I may or may not rejoin it. I hope you understand why. My best friend om pirates is the GM of a small guild. She really badly needs me in that guild, probably more than you need me in the ETC, as you already have the guild of to a good start. Since I have several friends in your guild that are officers, I could rejoin. I'm sorry, but I really wanan join my friends guild, or at least until it's of to a good start.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 16:28, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Sword, that's fine mate. I think its great you want to help your friend. Have you created other pirates with your account? You could create a 2nd or 3rd pirate and have them guilded with us. That way you could easily switch pirates and check in with us. My younger sister has a pirate (Jade Truescarlett) but she is a GM with her own guild. If you don't mind, I'm still gonna check in on the ETC website once in a while. I already told the guild that I would be leaving and they are fine with it. Ale and Jinsai wished me good luck with the other guild - so far I have some!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 17:40, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Brethren Court meeting Sorry about leaving the meeting early. I was wondering, what did they decide? In other news, I'm almost level 30! Staff quest, here I come!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 18:48, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Yea... I might make lvl 29 today. Anyways, there's a pirate named Nemesis still in the guild - didn't you kick him out? Also, Venom Lash (the Dread Scorpion boss previously found in the Tortuga Wildwoods) is gone!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 19:02, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Ok. I'll be going on the game in an hour or so.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 19:06, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Got it. Oh, bye the way, I just searched "ShatterDreams" on the DXD directory. He had two pirates, Jack something and Nemesis Enforcer. So I guess that other Nemesis is someone else.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 19:09, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Why can't I create a an account? Peace Out - 97.91.173.112 What server are the Casa De Muertos appearing in? - 97.91.173.112 It says that its not accepting any new members -97.91.173.112 The bloody user page thing won't let me log in becasue it says that it's not accepting any new menbers!!!!!!! Otherwise I would give u the bloody picture of Rip Tail the Corrup Stump Boss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -97.91.173.112 Hi Hi Eliza! I got a test server access invite!!! See ya later!--97.91.173.112 What is the story on the Langinstoken cove and Peter Langinstoken pages? Those pages are total nonsense. The claims are utterly ridiculous and clearly false. Why are the pages still there? 17:48, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I left them for the User - but removed ALL links to them. I have warned him NOT to add any other vanity items to the Wikia. Eliza I assume that you are the same Eliza Creststeel from the Pirates Forums? If so, know that I am KeeperOfTheCode. Ask me a few questions. I know a number of answers. I always seem to be there when there's some strange phenomenon happening. Alliance = Success Great! I'm so glad we will be allies! cant wait to share the news with the Shining Fellowship How do I use the paint option? I tried to find it in the options but it is not there.--Sasank5678 Paint? To paint what? To paint down the picture to remove the unnecessary parts of the picture so only the subject is showing. Anyone know how to do this?--Sasank5678 Easy enough. Press windows button, then under accessories find mspaint. File open and open your picture. Use the mouse to make box around the part you want. Go up and click edit and copy. Close the picture. Click new and then edit and paste. RE: Server and Island Ok Eliza, Padres Del Fuego it is! Please pray for Cousin Richard, I havn't seen him for awhile. And, im not in a Guild, Consider me a member! As for brother Bart? I'll talk to him. Your Friends Bret Maverick 17:23, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Bret and Bart May I join the ETC? Hi Eliza, Its me Bret,Bart and I have deceided to join your Guild is that ok? Bart and Bret Jim O'Martin Speaks!!! Hello Eliza, As I write this... I'm in Kingshead Prison, and wrote Mr. O'Martin about the Shining Fellowship and Elite Thievery Co. to be allies. Jim was exicited, he did ask about you being an Enemy of the Peace Keepers. Is this a guild? im not sure... but please tell me yes or no and i'll write Jimmy. Sincerly Caleb C. Thank you Dear Eliza, I will give the good news to Jim. Currnetly, my Cousins Bret, and Bart are trying to get me outt'a prison... Though they are having diffucltly getting around the Mercnary. And I've recevied word from Bret he's created the "Maverick Line" Guild, All the Mavericks: Bret, Bart, Beau, Beau"Pappy", Dark Fury, Ben, Bently, and hopefully others. Well, I'll share the good news with Jim O'Martin. Thanks Alot Caleb C. Have you seen the new Graphics? These are two pictures of Before and After Bret Maverick Jim O'Martin's Final Desistion Hello Eliza, Jim recently came to his final say about our guild alliance. Our Guilds are green for alliance! Jim said he doesn't like the Peace Keepers because they always start up Guild Wars. So now all at the Shining Fellowship await your confrimation. Waitfully Richard Singedeagle Hello Hi, hope you have a merry christmas! I am... Hello Miss Creststeel, I am Bart Maverick, Bret Mavericks Brother. I hear that you are a good guild master? the ETC right? Elite Thievery Co.? anyway I hope to have a fun time here, and in the Caribbean! Bart Maverick Please Please have a look at the new "Guilds page Bart Maverick Watch Bart Hi Eliza, just want to warn you that Barts a foxy one. He even named his ship the "Golden Fox". Just keep a wheather eye out you please? Thanks Beware of Brother Bart Bret Maverick Eliza- I suggest you stop putting that picture of Bo Beck at the bottom of the page. It greatly annoys me. 18:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Unregistered Con. Hey Eliza Hi, its Charlotte, thanks for welcoming me to wikia. If I have any questions I will be sure to ask you. Thanks again! Halli-hallo Eliza! I am Dockwrecker the Privateer from POF.I did a little sentance or two for an article and a link to your talk page appeared.Anyhow I thought I might stop in and say hi.I may register for this wiki this week.-DTP Against the caps rule Hi im Solomon and what is a reason for a caps rule in peace keepers and it only makes other peace keepers hate the rule. Hey ur online! Hey i see ur online now. I aways see u online during this time, which is evening for me. Happy Editing! One bad thing when two people are online on Wiki Ya, i was creating the Ellison Shaw page and saved it with its history. Then out of nowhere there was a collision between both of us, and they asked me whether my version or urs should be saved. I saved mine, but yet again something is wrong with the text. can you check it out? Lol we made it at the same time. Yea ur right. We have all our sources in POF and thats how we managed our Wiki, hundred times better than theirs. Though i wouldn't want to see their quest info gathering going for a waste, so during the holidays I'm gonna attempt at uploading all of the quest material over here uh-oh this is pilupower.uh ive lost my wikia password.is there any way you could possibly retrieve it.i dont remember my email password either. Leading spaces? sorry but what do ye mean by leading spaces? u mean like what i do to allign words from one sentence to the previous sentence in some cases? Important thing Midhav has proposed to me that we merge our two wikis, Pirates Online Wiki and Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki, into one wiki. What do you think?--Uskok 11:16, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Wiki merger As Uskok said it would be good to merge our Wikis, to minimise the confusion, as POTC wiki also has POTCO articles. Our articles could replace theirs, and be put into new potco categories. It is the best thing to do as of now Stuff Hey EC! I was wondering if you would like to become a bureacrat on this wiki. Basically, a bureacrat has all the powers of a normal sysop, but can also promote other users to sysop (and rollback and bureacrat) on that wiki. If you would like to, I can contact someone on the central wikia about it. This wiki doesn't really have any active bureacrats, but we sure need one...-- Barkjon Complaints here! 19:27, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Main Page makeover Hey EC! I just thought that the main page here should be changed a bit.. mind if I mess with it? If you don't like it, let me know and I can revert it.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:14, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Why the Merger... Well your points be well valid Eliza. Just to let you know, the POTC wiki is a website meant for all POTC merchandise including POTCO, and from what I've seen POTCO articles have been the driving force of the wiki. I belive that I can add the links to all those articles there to here, to make it less complicated. The problem is that pirates tend to get confused between POTC and POTCO, such as my guild, which keeps refering to POTCO as POTC. Also, merging the wikis will get both our wikis ultimate publicity on wikia. The new website if formed would be known as as the Ultimate POTC guide on the main page. A person who would be looking for Jolly Roger would find his article, but actually it will be confusing for us to make the article by putting gameplay as well as story for avid POTC readers, into the article. Think about it if you must. Anyway, nice new main page. It's much better than the older one. If you want to get a better example of one, visit the POTC wiki site's main page. Anyway, a suggestion - you know on the top where the address of thee website is kept? For our wiki, the address doesn't have POTCO's logo but instead Wikia's 'W'. Also, please add a more unique logo on the side where its written POTCO wikia, showing two ships behind it. If you can ( cuz i dont know how to do it ), plz make it more representative of POTCO as a whole, and if you can, put it as the main page's POTCO logo. Reply soon - Midhav HOORAAAA YES WOO HOO!!! i finaly remembered my password.by theway my main pirate is glitched so now i use a new one called curly fry. pipy 19:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC) hey ur online.can u chat inthe side bar pipy 00:30, March 2, 2010 (UTC)